TRI OS
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Tres historias cortas completamente distintas sin ninguna relación entre sí. / / Crónicas de un hermano sobreprotector. / / Celosa. / / Acosador Pervertido.


TRI OS.

(N/A: Este fanfic consta de tres Drabbles que ya he publicado en las notas de autor de mi Long-fic Tratamiento Psicológico. Decidí hacerlos un solo OS aparte para aquellas personas que no hayan leido las notas de autor, o bien, que no hayan leído el fic de una XD Gracias por su atención.)

Crónicas de un hermano sobreprotector.

Kurosaki Ichigo, ex shinigami sustituto y actual capitán del escuadrón ocho del Gotei 13, se encontraba actualmente en el mundo humano para visitar a su amada familia… y al viejo.

Su hermanita Yuzu estaba preparando la cena abajo junto con el despreciable pequeño vándalo de Jinta, que se volvió su novio desde hace dos años cuando ella apenas tenía dieciséis años.

Él al principio no había estado de acuerdo con eso, joder, que seguía sin estar de acuerdo… pero se mordía la lengua para no interferir en la felicidad de su dulce hermana.

Su hermanita Karin, por suerte, aún no tenía a ningún pequeño bastardo acechándola, cosa que él agradecía. Sería el colmo que ahora ella se consiguiera novio.

Pero estaba tranquilo respecto a eso, conocía a todos los amigos de su hermana de mal carácter, y todos eran unos completos perdedores, ninguno sería capaz de conquistar a la difícil e intratable Kurosaki pelinegra.

Entró con nostalgia a la que había sido su habitación antes de que se marchara al Seireitei, y que ahora había pasado a ser la habitación de Karin. Ella no había cambiado casi nada el cuarto, solo que ahora habían unos cuantos posters de futbol decorando las paredes.

Se sentó en la cama mirando el lugar, cientos de recuerdos invadiéndolo.

Se descalzó con la intención de tomar una siesta en lo que la castaña hacía la cena y la morena volvía de dónde sea que haya ido hace un par de horas.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a quitarse la primera zapatilla, sus ojos captaron algo brillante en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

Curioso, estiró la mano y lo tomó, dándose cuenta de que era un envoltorio.

¿Qué mierda?...

Era un envoltorio. Sí, era un envoltorio. ¡Un envoltorio de un maldito CONDÓN!

Su boca cayó, su ceño se profundizo.

¡¿Qué putas hacía ESO en la habitación de su hermana?!

No. No. No. No podía ser cierto. ¡Aquello NO podía estar pasando!

Pero… pero se suponía que Karin no tenía novio… Al menos, eso era lo que decía ella.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en la sospecha.

Ahora… ¿quién podría haber sido el hijo de puta que había robado la inocencia de su pequeña hermanita?

Obviamente no fueron ninguno de sus amigos, pero, ¿entonces quién? ¿Quién más era un posible pretendiente de Karin que se estaba olvidando?

Entonces, la respuesta lo golpeó como patada de Rukia en plena cara.

Por supuesto… ¿Quién era ese del que su hermana siempre estaba parloteando? ¿Quién era ese que siempre le preguntaba por ella? ¿Quién era ese que había estado todo un mes en una misión en Karakura y había vuelto el día antes de que él fuera a ver a su familia?

Apretó los dientes.

-¡VOY A MATARTE, HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!-

Fin.

* * *

Celosa.

Celosa, sí, Hinamori Momo estaba celosa, estaba muerta de celos.

No toleraba ver la forma en la que Hitsugaya Toshiro miraba a Kurosaki Karin.

Y el día en que se hicieron novios… fue el peor día de su vida.

Detestaba ver lo felices que eran juntos. Detestaba cuando se besaban. Cuando se abrazaban. Cuando él la acariciaba.

Odiaba que la persona que amaba nunca, jamás le correspondería.

Le daba tanta rabia el no tener una oportunidad…

Sentía tanta tristeza por su desamor… por no tener las agallas de empujar a la competencia y finalmente reclamar a quien por derecho le pertenecía, ¡porque ella se había enamorado primero!

Sentía tanto deseo de besar y acariciar a quien consideraba su alma gemela… corromper su inocencia como hace tanto fantaseaba…

Sentía tantos celos… tanta envidia… todos los días…

Pero lo que más sentía era culpa.

Culpa por estar tan celosa de alguien que la consideraba una hermana.

Culpa por estar enamorada de la novia de su hermano menor.

Porque Hinamori Momo estaba enamoradísima de Kurosaki Karin.

Nadie sabía que ella era lesbiana, nadie sabía de sus fantasías depravadas acerca de la niña de quince años, nadie sabía lo celosa que estaba por su propio hermano, la envidia que sentía de que Karin lo mirara a él y no a ella.

¡Y nadie debía enterarse nunca!

Ella se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.

Tendría que ahogarse en celos el resto de su vida, mirando al suertudo de Shiro-chan vivir feliz con su amada Karin-chan.

Nunca podría tenerla…

Karin amaba a nada más ni nada menos que su hermano Toshiro…

Y, aunque no podía dejar de estar celosa, Momo se alegraba de que las dos personas que más amaba fueran felices.

Fin.

* * *

Acosador Pervertido.

¿Por qué... esa niña no dejaba de llorar?...

Toshiro, recién ascendido de tercer oficial a capitán de la décima división, miró con una ceja alzada a la niñita de unos cuatro años llorando desconsoladamente.

Esa niña estaba sentada bajo un árbol abrazando sus rodillas, sollozos sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo.

Él la habría ignorado como ignoraba al resto de los humanos, pero eran las seis de la tarde, y antes había pasado ese mismo árbol a las seis de la mañana, encontrándola exactamente del mismo modo en el que estaba ahora. Ella no se había movido en lo absoluto. No dejaba de llorar.

Vacilante, se acercó a ella, solo para retroceder luego, sintiéndose un idiota, recordando que no estaba en un gigai.

Se quedó a una distancia segura más no se fue, esperando a que la niña dejara de llorar.

Ella tenía que dejar de llorar en algún momento, ¿cierto?

Se estaba haciendo tarde, ¿dónde estaban los padres de esa niña?

Repentinamente, los sollozos pararon, y miró confuso como la niñita clavaba sus ojos rojos y sin brillo en él.

-¿Qué me estás mirando, idiota?- gruñó groseramente, limpiándose furiosa los rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas.

La miró con la boca abierta, sin poderse creer que lo estuviera viendo.

Contuvo el impulso de hacer la pregunta estúpida de si podía verlo, porque era obvio que si, y solo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó lo que le interesaba saber.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- respondió ella fríamente, de nuevo dejándolo con la boca abierta.

Apretó la mandíbula, descontento con la actitud arisca de la pequeña, pero fue incapaz de acallar su curiosidad.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- al ver sus ojos perder un poco más de brillo, quiso abofetearse por preguntar aquello. -Lo... lo siento... no sabía...- molesto consigo mismo por tartamudear, decidió cambiar de tema. -¿Quién está a cargo de ti, si no tienes padres?-

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Tengo un padre.- murmuró. -¿Y qué te importa?-

Suspiró.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón...- se pasó una mano por el pelo. -Creo que solo me extrañaba que una niña tan pequeña pudiera llorar tanto...-

-¡No soy tan pequeña!- pisoteó. -¿Y cuánto tiempo has estado observándome, acosador pervertido?- lo apuntó.

Una vena se le hinchó en la sien al albino.

-¡Yo no soy ningún acosador pervertido!- se defendió algo rojo. -¡Solo te vi aquí muy temprano y me sorprendí de que no te hayas ido!-

En vez de contestar con alguna otra cosa grosera, ella se rió esta vez.

-¡Estás muy rojo, Acosador-chan!- lo señaló burlona.

Él se sonrojo aún más.

-Cállate, niña tonta...- a pesar de que estaba molesto, no era capaz de decir nada peor que aquello, no quería arruinar su estado de ánimo ahora risueño cuando antes era tan sombrío.

La niña sonrió, algo de brillo de vuelta en sus grandes y extrañamente familiares ojos negros.

-No está bien acosar a la gente, Pervertido-chan.- el rostro del capitán shinigami ahora le hacía competencia a los tomates ante el nuevo apodo. -Pero eres más divertido de lo que pareces, así que no te acusare con mi Ichi-nii.- sonrió como si eso la hiciera una persona increíblemente indulgente.

Él bufó, pero estaba feliz de que la niña haya dejado de llorar, aunque sea por burlarse de él.

-Como sea, niña, será mejor que vuelvas a casa pronto.- recomendó antes de comenzar a marcharse.

-¡Espera!- ella lo tomó de la muñeca con su pequeña mano cálida. -¡No me has dicho tu nombre!- lo miró de un modo demasiado adorable como para ignorarla y huir con shunpo.

Suspiró.

-¿No te has oído a ti misma?- se permitió darle una pequeña sonrisa. -Soy Acosador Pervertido-chan.-

Fin.

Ahora si, fin :v

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! :D

Cuanto tiempo! Bueno, en realidad no fue tanto pero igual las extrañe uwu

Ya estoy de vacaciones, yupi! owo9

Puden creer que ya ha pasado todo un año desde que subi mi primer OS "Después de todo el Sake no es tan malo"? :'D

Y... Mi querido Equipo de profesionales, quieren decirnos cuánto he avanzado en todo este año?... 8D

"El equipo de profesionales levanta la cabeza del Fanfic Lemon HitsuKarin que habían estado leyendo, limpiandose la hemorragia nasal con pulcros pañuelos."

Profesional 1: Ah... Kaomy-chan, vera, es que...

Profesional 2: Contando a TP (Tratamiento Psicológico) como un solo OS...

Profesional 3: E incluyendo este...

Profesional 1 y 4: Usted solo ha hecho 79 OS's.

Ah, 79... n.n 79, jeje...

¡¿79?! ¡¿Solo eso?! OnÓ

Profesional 2 mientras todos se ocultan atras suyo: Si...

¡¿Cómo es que fui tan floja para ni siquiera llegar a 100 en todo un año?! :C Ash, me odio TTnTT

Como sea, voy a tratar de subir OS's diarios como antes c: Aunque con el calor casi ni ganas xD Okno:v

Respecto a "Querida HitsuKarinista: ¿Me aconsejas?" no tengo mucho que decir, salvo q desde ahora veré si subo un QHK (Querida HitsuKarinista) al menos una o dos veces por mes, solo q por ahora tengo planeado no repetir personajes, así q vayan dandome ideas de qué personas quieren q haga un QHK, pliss OuO

Por cierto, pronto les explicare como va a ser la cosa con los pedidos que hicieron en TP, por ahora, supongo q esto esta quedando muy largo, así q nada q decir más que los personajes de Tite Kubo y espero q les haya gustado a pesar de q algunas ya los leyeron! XP

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
